paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle
Miracle is the PAW Patrol medic who used to roam the streets as a stray. Bio 'Original Universe' ''Just a Little Miracle Miracle was first spotted by Rocky when she was scrounging around in his rig. After a short discussion, it is revealed that Miracle has a strong distrust of humans because they somehow hurt her. Rocky grew concerned for her thinking that she was physically abused by her previous owners, but was relieved to learn in another meeting that that wasn't the case. Miracle later encountered Chase and Marshall when they followed Rocky. It was an awkward meeting to say the least, but she eventually gained their trust. She later encouters Alex when he attemps to pet her, but she growls and runs off, resulting in Alex's alerting the PAW Patrol. While she running, Miracle injurs her leg, but she puts it in a splint before she is found by Rocky. That is when she explains the reason why she doesn't trust humans is because her previous owners abandoned her. Rocky then agrees to help her with her fear of humans if she helps him with his hydrophobia. About two months later, Miracle works with the PAW Patrol as a medic. '''Ask Miracle Anything' AMA #1: Miracle is asked if she believes in miracles, to which she replies yes based off of her own experiences and followed it up with the quote, "God is good all the time, and all the time, God is good." It is confirmed in the description that she is a Christian. AMA #2: Miracle prompts the asker to wait for later chapters for Of Nightmares and Miracles when asked about how her career started. AMA #3: Miracle breaks down a theory rooted in the creation of the universe. AMA #4: When asked what she despised about her job, she gave a list. Surprisingly enough, Mayor Humdinger made up multiple entries. AMA #5: When asked why she was called "Miracle", she revealed that her name was actually given to her by Swift after he basically adopted her. AMA #6: When asked about what she would change about the world, Miracle flashed back to the night that she was abandoned and said, "I wish forever meant what it promised." AMA #7: When asked if she had any particular interest in any of the members of the PAW Patrol, she wore Rocky's cap. AMA #8: Miracle was asked what powers she would have had if she were in the Mighty Pups special, to which she put on a Spider-Man costume. She stated that fish was her favorite food when answering another question, "unironically" referencing an episode of Scribble Kibble. Bonus #1: Miracle reacts to "I believe in miracles now that I see one right in front of me." To say the least, she liked the comment. Rebooted Universe Details to come later. Power Rangers Rescue Patrol Cancelled project. More details to come. Appearance Original Miracle is a female Australian shepherd with green eyes. She wears a white collar with a blue pup tag that bears a red cross with a caduceus printed on it. When on duty, she wears a white vest, backpack, and cap with pink highlights. Reboot Of Nightmares and Miracles Miracle is a female Australian Shepherd with blue eyes. She wears a pink collar with a white stripe running down the middle, and her pup tag is blue, with the symbol being a hear with a electrocardiograph running through it. While on duty, she wears a white vest that has a pink cross running through the sides and pink trim. She also wears a white hat with pink trim and bill, the PAW Patrol logo resting on top of it. Gear and Vehicle Her pup pack contains medical supplies that she could use to treat patients on site. Her pup house transforms into an ambulance. The ambulance itself is based off of Marshalls, differences being that it is sleeker in appearance and is designed to function solely as an ambulance. Friends -* indicate that the character only exists in the original universe. -** indicates that relationship does differ in a different continuity. Rocky* Chase Marshall Ryder Skye Zuma Rubble Alex Katie Storm** Lightning** Utsukushi** Swift* Family She has previously had two owners, but they have abandoned her. Nothing is known about her biological family. Enemies -* indicates that relationship does differ in a different continuity. -** indicate that the character only exists in the original universe. Swift Fears She often feels uneasy around humans that she is not familiar with. Trivia *Miracle is an original character created by Lancewing on Fanfiction.net and DeviantART. *Miracle was originally going to be a border collie medic, but her breed was changed after Lancewing found out about Rose, who was also a border collie medic. This change was made because he wanted to keep Miracle's later job as a medic. The only thing that wouldn't have clashed had Lancewing followed through with it is her crush on Rocky. **Coincidentally, Lancewing was already planning to create a new OC to be a girlfriend for Chase, but that was before he found out about Chase's crush on Skye. *On October 3, 2015, Lancewing publicly announced that he was done writing fan fiction and urged other users to stop using his OC, but on January 13, 2019, Lancewing posted a teaser that was a sketch of Miracle, specifically, a close-up of her pup-pack. This was followed by a full reference sheet the following day, indicating that we might see the pup in action once again.